The New-U
by Fusion Fool III
Summary: The Hyperion corporation suggests that you check for any excess limbs before continuing your adventure, for we are not responsible for any toes, fingers, breasts, or any other extremity that may have fused to your flesh during the re-spawning process. (Futa content)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, little one! Time to die!" cried the insane engineer called Hyperious, sending out a lethal shock wave upon pounding the ground. His opponents were crafty to say the least, and increasingly annoying on how the Siren would phase lock all his robots to gather around him tightly, or the commando's nuclear turret. As he chased after the commando, jealousy consumed him as the mechromancer's robot soared through the sky, slashing at him with digistruct claws and causing explosions everywhere it goes, he wanted his robots to do that. The rage he felt for the flying torso of destruction kept him too occupied to notice the bloodthirsty psychopath ripping through the flesh in his back with that buzzax of his.

"Axton, the shields are going back up," Maya called out. The commando nodded and began firing upon the robots to shut them down. Gaige kept firing wildly at oversized engineer, grinning like a sociopath as she does it, despite the fact that most of her bullets have been hellbent on refusing to hit anything. Krieg continued his melee assault on Hyperious' ass. "I'M GOING TO EAT URANUS!" The Psycho screamed, flailing his axe with some degree of skill.

Hyperious launched another destructive wave, crippling the unaware Mechromancer. "God dammit!"

"I can't Phase lock right now, someone help her up!" Maya ordered.

Krieg quickly turned and ran for Gaige, "Duck, duck..." he muttered as her ran for the fallen mechromancer. Upon reaching her he reached out his hand and threw her onto her feet. "GOOOSE!"

"Thanks," Gaige said, going to return the favour for large man. It was bad timing for both as another shock wave hit them, crippling the little girl once again. "God motherfucking dammit!" She screamed, trying to kill one of the robots to gain a second wind.

"Relax, we almost got him," Axton called out, setting down his sabre turret once again. Maya's ECHO device notified her that her Phaselock was ready, but it was too late for Krieg.

The New-U outside of the battlefield sparked to life, revitalizing the Psycho. But as he appeared he was pissed. "I'LL USE YOUR SISTER'S SKULL AS A URINAL, WRATH SPOONGE." He then kicked the New-U machine, causing it to flicker on and off.

Hyperious became enraged shortly after, and began charging after Axton, only for his attention to be caught by Deathtrap once again. The Vault Hunters were almost finished with this invincible, they could practically taste the loot. "RAW RAW, EAT HIS SOUL AND SHIT HIS STUPID SPIRIT OUT! GO TEAM POOP TRAIN!" A grave mistake that cost Gaige her life as she began to laugh at Krieg's cheer, after being hit by several rockets. No one was able to save her form her current fate, so she was forced to respawn.

The New-U sparked to life once again but this time, she fluttered in and out of power, but still attempted to restore Gaige's body. It struggled but eventually it brought the Mechromancer back from the dead, with said Mechromancer extremely pissed that she died near the end of the fight.

She turned to Krieg with fury in her eyes. "I swear to god, I'm going to pimp smack the SHIT outta you, ass hole."

"Promise?" Krieg giggled, making the smaller girl let out a frustrated grunt.

The gate opened, allowing Gaige and Krieg to enter the battlefield, only to see the entire room littered with guns and gear. "Great... Axton probably took all the good stuff."

"Hey, I didn't take ALL the good stuff," Axton yelled out, slightly annoyed by the accusation. Krieg ran in and dived for a purple shotgun, caressing it as if it was his lover.

Maya ran around collecting Eridium and Seraph Crystals for the team and to share with Salvador and Zer0 later; they may not have been here, but Zer0 still needs to upgrade his pistol ammo.

They collected what they needed and left... Oddly enough, Gaige remained quiet, still angry that Krieg's weird cheer got her killed... curse her teenaged humour.

[hr][/hr]

They returned to Sanctuary, and Gaige realized that she REALLY needed to pee. As soon as she reached the Crimson Raider HQ she sprinted for the bathroom, pushing Zer0 and brick out of her way for her brief quest for relief. She sat down and let loose, but something felt off, she looked down and saw something not supposed to be there. But Gaige is a girl of class, and badassery, she can't scream like a little girl at such a trivial thing... so she did the next best thing: hide it and then blame someone for causing it later should she be discovered.

After her adventure in the toilet, she quickly washed up and did her best to arrange her skirt in a way that no one would notice any bulge should she randomly sport one. She calmly walked out the door, but was stopped by Tannis. "Metal girl, I require your help."

"Seriously? Can't you ask someone else?" Gaige asked, annoyed that she can't go and kill something or fix Deathtrap.

"Regrettably, I have to ask for assistance in this manner, because I need a slender midget for this task," Tannis muttered, ignoring the annoyed glare form the Mechromancer. "Please follow me."

Gaige rolled her eyes, but at least Tannis usually pays them for her random experiments. So as long as the money is good right? The insane doctor lead the smaller girl into her room, looking at the large variety of beakers and test tubes. "So... what am I needed to do here?"

"There is a small wormhole at the other end of the bed, I need you to enter it and tell me what you see," Tannis explained.

"Are you fucking serious?" Gaige screamed, she stomped over to give the scientist a piece of her mind.

"I will pay you for this, and as well as any costs Hyperion must take from you should you die from this."

Gaige merely grumbled, "How much exactly?" The diabolical mechanic was not going to do this unless it was at least ten million big ones.

"I believe 50 million would suffice?" Tannis asked, curiously.

50 mill to risk her neck and possibly die once again? Sure. Gaige climbed onto the bed and poked her head in, she saw nothing but darkness as far as the eye can see. She pulled herself in until she was stuck, and couldn't move.

"I have a question, if you may be so bold to answer," Tannis called out form the portal.

"What?"

"Why do you have a penis?" This question made Gaige panic, but she couldn't do anything to hide it, she wasn't even aware that she was showing.

"None of your business, that's why," The Mechromancer yelled, struggling to get free. "You set this up to rape me? You god damn bitch, I'm going to so curbstomp you when I get outta this."

"It wasn't the original plan to perform sexual acts on you, but it is becoming rather... imminent, isn't it?" Gaige felt a finger poke her foreign organ through her boy shorts. "I must confess... I haven't felt this turned on since Phillipe asked to court me."

Gaige now needed brain bleach to remove the thought of Tannis having sex with a chair out of her head as she continued to struggled, her movements became more furious as she felt her belt fall from her waist, soon followed by her skirt. "Are you able to feel that, little girl?"

"Yes, kindly stop poking it and removing my clothing, or I will fuck you up, bitch!"

"That is the diversion this is setting up to be isn't it? But you still have your job to do, investigate the wormhole, while I fondle your adorable little reproductive organ."

"That isn't mine! I just randomly got it, and I'm going to get rid of it after this stupid mess." Gaige called out. Despite being a badass mad scientist and all around hottest anarchist, the Mechromancer was still, regrettably, a virgin. She has yet to receive her first kiss, and now Doctor Crazy was now going to rape her, focusing on an organ she isn't suppose to have.

"Are you sure you wish to remove this? It looks pretty amazing, it's growing bigger... goodness it's bigger then Phillipe's."

Yay, Gaige's dick is bigger than the dick of a ceiling chair, that's one "great" thing down. "Look, just-" The light consumed the area as a door opened, blinding Gaige a bit. She opened her eyes to see Maya, her fellow Vault Hunter, looming over her.

"What are you doing in my closest, Gaige?" Maya asked, staring down at the kid.

"I actually have no idea, and now I'm stuck, go beat the crap outta Tannis for doing this to me," Gaige yelled, soon her body spun around, with her back to the floor. "I will kill you, bitch."

"So there is a... a wormhole that connects from my bedroom closet to Tannis' room," Maya tried to explain it to herself.

"ApparenTLYYYY," Gaige squeaked. She looked down to the portal and glared. "Stop that."

"What is she doing to you?" Maya asked, rather curious.

Before Gaige could answer, he made another squeaking noise as a voice called out, "I'm giving this girl sexual gratification with my right hand, and rarely gracing her dick with the tip of my tongue."

"She is nuts, you know? Not all up there..." Gaige tried to explain but Maya didn't buy it.

"One moment," Maya said, jogging out of the room. Gaige looked around the room, in hopes that no one would see her like this, only to find Maya returning quickly. "But.. you're not a Siren, how do you..."

"What?" Gaige muttered, rather scared by what Maya's words imply.

"While I don't know about Lilith, I know that Sirens are born with mental and physical enhancements," Maya explained; she turned to shut the door, then she dropped her pants, letting the Mechromancer get a full view of her flaccid member.

Gaige was worried that Maya might get the same idea as Tannis and started to struggle some more. "Crapcrapcrapcrap..."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Gaige... I think you're a nice girl, but I've been more thinking about Moxxi. Like most guys around here do," Maya joked, yet her cock twitched in response to the mere mention of the buxom barkeeper.

"Oh, cool... I was worried for a sec' there," the Mechromancer muttered, flinching when she felt something warm wrap around her cock. "What are you doing back there?"

Maya and Gaige heard a few slurping noises only to hear a moment later. "Performing fellatio."

"You gotta help me, Can you like phase lock me out of her or something?" Gaige asked. Maya nodded and her tattoos began to glow, forcing the smaller girl through the portal. The wormhole collapsed and caused a small shock wave that forced the Anarchist to fly towards her Savior.

Maya recovered first, pinned to the wall by Giage's body, who's exposed ass was in her face. The Mechromancer herself was still dazed but somewhat functioning. It was at this Maya got a good look at what the smaller girl had. Her pussy was as she expected, smaller and leaking fem-juices, but the hard dick threw her off, it looked far too big for the smaller girl and with the balls to match, appearing as thought it would fit better attached to Krieg, if the Siren had to wager a guess, she'd assume it was eleven inches long and a inch and a half of girth, much larger than her own eight inches of hardened Siren meat and half a inch skinnier.

The direct view made Maya blush and her dick harden next to Gaige's head. "Gaige, you alright?"

"Uhh... yea, kinda." Gaige finally came to as she noticed whose head is next to her butt. "What the hell, where's my shorts and skirt?" Gaige turned to get back onto her feet, but her pigtails brushed against Maya's length. "Excuse me, I gotta go out and kick someone ass."

"With your dick hanging out? Right," Maya said, she slowly got up and brushed herself off.

"Shit you're right, and the wormhole is gone... dammit, this stupid thing isn't letting me think!" Gaige cried out, her thoughts now drifted to fucking Moxxi with her new addition and raping Tannis up the ass.

Maya sat on her bed, watching Gaige's cock wave in the air and her ass cheeks jiggle slightly with her movements, making it harder for the Siren to help the Mechromancer out. And everyone has a limit, and Maya reached hers.

Gaige heard a very frustrated grunt from behind her, and when she turned, her lips were captured by the older woman. The technophile's eyes went wide as the Banshee took her first kiss, but for the record... it was an amazing kiss, enough to make Gaige forget about raping what's-her-nuts for the whatever.

Without breaking the kiss, Maya dragged the younger girl towards the bed and laid her down, until he was completely above the Mechromancer.

Gaige finally broke the kiss and whimpered, "What... the hell?"

"You need to mind your surroundings, especially when you have a massive dick and a tight ass waving around a Siren that masturbates every night," Maya muttered.

The only thing Gaige could do to defend herself was a mere "I didn't know about that last part at all, actually."

Maya smirked and slowly removed her leotard, letting her impressive bust free. She then went to rid Gaige of her vest and T-shirt, then removing the bra to see Gaige still developing breasts. With the exception to the Siren's boots and gloves and Gaige's stockings and shoes; they were both relatively naked.

The Siren's next move was crawling around, presenting her dick to Gaige's face while she was gifted with a full view of the Anarchist's member. She pressed her face forward and gave the tip a small lick, waving her butt to make her own member tap the Mechromancer's cheeks on each pass, until finally forcing a few of her inches into the younger girl's mouth.

The feeling of someone taking her dick into their mouth was mind blowing to Maya, and began to do small thrusts in hopes it entices her partner to start pleasuring her, so that she can concentrate on the throbbing dick in front of her.

Despite being gagged on Maya's dick, Gaige couldn't do much that her brain would allow, the shock wave evidently disrupted a circuit in her arm that weakened it enough to be overpowered by the Siren's legs. Along with her own unwanted desires to have her own dick wet, she had to play along with Maya, and attempted to pleasure the older woman the same way she's seen in pornos.

The fact that both girls were virgins; Maya being raised by monks, and Gaige recently becoming legal, was a boon in disguise, as their inexperience wasn't noticed by the other. Their licking and sucking would normally bore someone of Moxxi's calibre, but it worked in the favour to the other as they blew each other; while Maya's mouth worked feverishly, Gaige's was more cautious, unsure of what to do, regardless of all the porn she watched.

Gaige came first, creaming Maya's mouth, causing the load to dribble onto the Siren's bed and Mechromancer's groin, while she failed to swallow all that the younger girl had to offer. Maya now wanted to come as well, and began thrusting her hips more, making her dick attempt to enter Gaige's throat.

Gaige began to panic, worried that she's gonna die, chocking on a Siren's dick. She felt saved when Maya pulled out entirely, but as her eyes slowly opened, Maya began jerking her cock quickly, letting her load spray onto the Mechromancer's face and tits. "Damn... that felt... amazing," Maya cooed, slumping down next to her fellow Vault Hunter.

Gaige could only nod, as she attempted to regain her breath, but she remained lying on the bed. Maya's eyes trailed along the younger form of her friend, eyes lingering on the parts that were coated in her own jism, the sight alone made her dick ready for more.

"Gaige, would you be willing to help me a little more," Maya asked, worried that the younger gunner would refuse. Thankfully, Gaige lazily nodded, refusing to move anything but her head.

Maya would have jumped for joy and giggled like a school girl if it weren't for the loss of mental innocence while she was in the Order of the Impending Storm. She quickly moved between the Mechromancer's legs and spread them wide, she stroked her dick as she positioned herself to enter the half conscious girl, lifting the fleshy balls to locate Gaige's pussy.

Gaige felt something poking her entrance and looked down, only to feel the Siren enter her "Holy SHEEEEIIIItttt..."

Maya felt a barrier, and then it dawned on her. Gaige was still a virgin, Maya felt absolutely giddy at the idea of popping the younger girl's cherry. With a strong thrust, she broke through the hymen, electing a shriek from Gaige. After that she soon pressed forward, each inch proved to be better than the last as Maya hilted herself in the younger Vault Hunter. "Oh Gaige, you're so tight."

"Too big... way too big." There were no words to describe how Gaige felt at that moment, she did feel a lot of pain from Maya taking her virginity, and she also felt pleasure form the same source. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tight as she tried to endure the pounding the Siren was giving her.

"I love this feeling, why can't I feel this all the time?" Maya asked as Gaige's vaginal walls became tighter around Maya's cock, only adding to the pleasure she was experiencing at that moment, she went harder, holding Gaige's legs and ass tighter as she claimed that ass. As she fucked the little red head, Maya felt Gaige's own impressive mass tapping her on the breasts, just looking at it made her pussy ache in need. While she continued to hump the Mechromancer, she let a drop of her saliva hit Gaige's cock, and then began to rub it with her hands, to get the little girl ready for the next round.

The combination of being rubbed and getting fucked got to the red headed mechanic as she shot her load all over Maya's face, her pussy also began lubricating the dick inside her further as it spasmed and constricted in her orgasm.

The constriction proved too much for Maya as she came, filling the Mechromancer with her siren goo. After a moment of riding out her orgasm, Maya pulled out, letting her spunk drip out of Gaige's pussy. "Holy Badass, that was so good."

"Damn, what a way to fuck," Gaige gasped, trying to caught her breath yet again.

"Hope you're not too winded." Maya said, sitting down next to the younger adventurer. "Because I want you to do to me, what I just did to you."

Gaige was stunned, but wasn't sure how... she literally JUST GREW this... thing today, unexpectedly... and now she has to use it on the woman that just plowed her pussy? "Uh... okay, givemeamoment."

The Mechanic stood up on shaky legs as she turned to see the Siren already on her belly, presenting her ass to the Mechromancer. She took each cheek with each hand and rubbed it, slapping the Siren's ass with her dick and rubbing the tip against her needy pussy. "Don't tease me... please."

With a deep breath and a heavy blush, Gaige positioned her dick and speared forward, unintentionally destroying Maya's hymen, the feeling alone made Maya scream into her pillow. "Shit, I'm sorry... I'm pullin out."

"DON'T!" Maya cried out, causing the Mechromancer to freeze, "just be gentler, let me get use to you... you're really big." Gaige didn't know why she felt prod to have a big dick, but she slowly pushed forward, being careful that she doesn't hurt Maya again.

"Holy shit... is this what... you got to fell... inside me?" Gaige moaned, now fucking Maya at a considerable speed. Maya was now feeling what she assumed her younger friend must have felt moments before, her fingers intertwined with the bed spread as the Mechromancer's battering ram destroyed her pussy.

Unlike Maya, who tried to be gentle. Gaige was now lost in the pleasure of having something so warm, squeeze her dick and humped Maya's ass very quickly, the sound of their hips meeting echoed in the room only. The Mechromancer leaned forward to cup ad massage the Siren's breasts while she fucked her as hard as she could.

The blue haired woman fell face first, screaming her pleasure into the mattress the feeling of her pussy and cock slapping against the technophile's ballsack.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so damn hard..." Gaige muttered, trying to add more power to her thrusting.

"I'm almost there, cum with me," Maya cried, biting down on a blanket.

With a hoarse cry, Gaige unleashed her beast, filling Maya's womb with her cum. She kept herself hilted inside the Siren as the walls milked her dick for every drop. Maya's own orgasm rippled through her being, feeling exhausted from the fucking that just transpired. Gaige pulled out of the blue haired lady, and rubbed herself for a moment, letting a few more shots of cum paint Maya's ass. She soon collapsed with the Siren as the two snuggled together in blissful sleep.

[hr] [/hr]

Tannis was stuck in a rut, not only did the wormhole closed, but the little Mechromancer escaped through it into another dimension, and Zer0 came by to take her shorts up to here... wherever that might be. She sipped her frigid cold cocoa, as she tried to figure out what went wrong.

"Oh Tannis," a voice called that broke the doctor's concentration and demanding her attention. She saw Gaige and Maya standing at her lab, looking menacingly. "Remember when I said, I'm going to rape your ass? I REALLY meant it, bitch."

Good news: Patty finally gets laid since Phillpe's death. Bad News: Gaige and Maya were not gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, I know Tannis can get... weird, but that doesn't exactly mean you can fuck her until she can't move," Lilith muttered. While they stood in silence in Zed's clinic, Maya gave a seldom nod while Gaige just shrugged while Doctor Zed examined her new appendage. "So, what did you find out, Zed?"

"It's as real as anything else, kinda weird... how did you get this thing?" Zed asked, scratching his head, staring at Gaige's limp member.

"I have no idea, I didn't have it this morning if that's what your asking," Gaige muttered angrily. It was awkward enough for her when Lilith caught the two fucking that crazy bitch, Gaige deep in Tannis' ass while Maya was abusing her throat. The doctor herself was nearly covered in the girls' spunk, cum dripping out of her pussy and seeping out around the dicks of the Mechromancer and Siren. She totally didn't like the fact that Zed was studying her new prick.

"What did you do before Tannis tried to... uh, 'hire' you?" Zed questioned, he didn't hear the entire story but he pieced it together rather... rather poorly if anyone else would judge.

"I just got back from Axton, Maya, Krieg and me curb-stomping Hyperious," the Mechromancer muttered, lying back on the operating table.

"Wait, didn't you and Krieg die when we killed him?" Maya commented.

"Yea... but for the record, Krieg died first," Gaige added, trying to salvage her pride.

Doctor Zed slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "So that's what happened, that's the third damn time I heard that happening."

The rest of the room were confused by this admission. "Third time?" Lilith asked.

"But I need to confirm this, I'm going to need a blood sample and a sperm sample from ya; the blood's gotta come from your pecker," Zed muttered, pulling out a syringe. The Anarchist immediately flinched and tried to crawl away from the needle. "Could you girls hold her down?"

Maya's tattoos began to glow as Gaige found herself stuck in the air unable to move. Zed quickly went in and caused everyone to go deaf from the Mechromancer's screams. "There we go, now we need a sperm sample, I think I have a few sex mags around here for ya, girl."

"How about you give me a moment with her and I'll have a sample for you," Maya volunteered, blushing as she said it. "But can we have some privacy though?"

"Uh, sure... I guess; come get us when you're done getting that sample, and it has to be a fresh sample too," Zed said. He turned and walked out of his clinic, acquiring a pack of smoked from his pocket. Lilith gave an odd look to her fellow Siren and walked out behind the good doctor.

Maya turned to the Mechromancer, who had shifted into the fetal position after the needle. "Come on Gaige, I'll kiss it better."

Gaige didn't budge, she remained curled up in a ball as the pain thumped in her skull from her cock. "If you don't move, I'm going to take your ass dry." Gaige slowly began to try and unravel herself. "Good girl."

"Why do I have to take a needle to the dick? Why do I even need a dick? Can't we have Zed gas me and he can cut it off?" Gaige muttered, struggling to sit back on the table.

"Well, once we figure out how this happened; then you can decide if you want it gone or not," Maya muttered, kneeling down between Gaige's legs. "Scoot closer, please."

Gaige blushed and complied, nudging herself closer to Maya on the table. She lifted her skirt, showing the Siren the dick sticking out of her boy shorts. "So... question for ya."

Maya looked up curiously, wondering what exactly could be on the younger girl's mind.

"When we... did it, we both came inside each other... are we pregnant?" Gaige asked.

Maya stopped completely and questioned it herself. Sirens weren't born with testicles, so it wouldn't make sense for her to impregnate Gaige, but would that mean is her womb sterile as well? As for Gaige, she just grew her parts and while she does have testicles the size of apricots, would that mean she could knock the Siren up? "Hey, could you hurry up in there?" They heard Zed yell out.

"Right, let's get this over with," Maya coughed, she grasped the heavy length.

"Uhh, yeah..." Gaige muttered, her hands clenched the table, her robotic hand causing a lot of damage to the part it gripped. She gasped when she felt the warm breath of the Siren against her hardening flesh.

Maya continued to stroke the Anarchist's cock while giving the head small licks, teasing the tip and making Gaige flinch. Feeling a bit more confident, Maya took more of the length into her mouth; she felt the Mechromancer's human hand hold her tightly while she blew the little girl's dick. "Shit... your mouth is so good."

Maya didn't respond; she was too busy sucking on the Anarchist's meat, trying to get Zed the sample they need. She bobbed her head quicker while stroking whatever she couldn't get into her warm mouth.

Gaige let out a moan, her hand taking hold of Maya's head, it took so much of her willpower to not face-fuck the Siren the same way she face-fucked Tannis. They needed this for science, and as a woman of science( and asskickery), it would be frowned upon to force a sample down Maya's throat.

"Oh shit, I'm close," Gaige cried, feeling the familiar bubbling feeling in her loins. Maya released the member and ran to find a clean beaker. After finding a suitable glass, she aimed Gaige towards the cup and jerked the girl off quickly.

"SHIT!" Gaige cried out, her seed spraying out into the cup. Maya continued to milk the girl-meat of all the cream until she was confident that the younger girl's balls were empty.

Taking Gaige's cry as their signal, Zed and Lilith walked back in, a cigarette poking through the doctor's facemask. "Alright, let's see what ya got me." Maya wiped her mouth and handed Zed the beaker, the sight of it nearly blew the medical specialist off his feet. "This all came from her? What the hell?"

"It's a lot?" Maya asked, rather confused. If she could wager a guess, her ejaculations tend to be about the same amount as Gaige's, if not a little less.

"I guess I wasn't expecting so much from the girl half my height, anyways... git, I got stuff to do," Zed muttered, accepting the beaker from Maya. Lilith and Maya walked out, Gaige followed them as she struggled to get her skirt and boy shorts back under control.

Lilith turned to the Vault Hunters. "Well, I guess it's the waiting game for now." She noticed the uncomfortable silence that hung between the two girls. "Come on, I doubt Gaige's dick will be the next evil to conquer Pandora, what will she do? Knock up every bandit a hundred miles and make them her bitches?" Lilith began to chuckle. "I actually wouldn't mind seeing that."

"Have you and Roland?" Maya asked, rather curiously.

"Yea, we have... why?" Lilith returned.

"Well, has he ever... came in your pussy?" Maya said, a deep red blush dominating her cheeks.

"Oh, a few times, the guy knew how to please a woman, why?" Maya rubbed her arm anxiously while Gaige scratched the back of her head. "Are you two wondering if you knocked each other up?" Lilith deduced, getting a nod from both girls. "Well, Sirens are sterile... everywhere, so we can't get pregnant or knock someone up so... you both should be safe."

"The analysis is done, girls... come on back," Zed called out over the Echo. Maya and Gaige breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to the clinic, wondering what Zed had found out.

The three girls entered and found Zed reading over some notes. "So...what did ya find?" Lilith asked.

"Well, the good news is: it's just what I thought. You know when the New-U's would say something about not being responsible for extra-limbs or stuff? Well that's what happened to Gaige. The other good news is that we found out why Hyperion wanted Krieg back so darn badly." This news was earth shattering to them, and almost made them want to drag the Psycho in here to listen.

"And that would be?" Gaige asked.

"Well, apparently with all the eridium and crap they put into him. They didn't just want him to be a killing machine, they wanted to breed Sirens."

"What?" Lilith nearly screamed.

"Gaige's dick is an exact DNA replica of Krieg's set-up, heck... if we brought him in and made him drop his drawers, we wouldn't find a single difference between his cock and her cock, all the way down to the chromosome."

"Wouldn't my body try and reject it then?" Gaige asked, confused as to why.

"That's the eridium... and kinda some other drugs like nitrocide and erectium, but all in all... you got Krieg's dick attached to you, and your body is treating it like it's been yours since you were born," Zed explained, taping the clipboard.

"Whoa, whoa... let's get back to the 'breeding Sirens' part," Lilith demanding, becoming angrier.

"Well, with all the junk in Krieg, and the drugs flowing through the sperm sample... Krieg was probably going to impregnate Angel at some point, so that Handsome Jack could have access to more Sirens, or at least control who will inherit the Siren gene."

"Wait, how does that work? Lilith just told us that siren's can't be bred, because we can't impregnate anything or get pregnant... at least, that's what I came to understand," Maya muttered, trying to absorb all the information.

"Based on Lilith's track record of trying to get a child with Roland before Hyperion came, I thought that too... until I found something on the ECHOnet; roughly a few decades ago... before Pandora was even considered to be a planet, there was a single case of a Siren becoming a mother. It never said how it happened, but it happened, and she gave birth to a Siren, the same time another Siren was killed in a crossfire on Athena 12. Anywho, we aren't perfectly sure if this will break the 'can only be six Sirens in the universe at any given time' clause, or it makes fate and destiny kill off a random Siren in a odd way, but... yea, Krieg can impregnate Sirens, and now Gaige can too," Zed finished, feeling rather triumphant at his discovery. Shame that Lilith was pissed off that Handsome Jack, burn in hell asshole, would have his own daughter get fucked by a mindless Krieg, just to have more Sirens, while Maya and Gaige were introduced to a new problem, both of them glancing down to Maya's belly. "Did I miss something here?"

"I... I need to go," Maya said, running out the door.

"I'll go check on her," Gaige muttered, slowly walking backwards. "Ya know, gotta keep tabs on my... gal and pals, and stuff." She soon followed Maya out the door.

Lilith and Zed just stared, confused by the strange turn of events, but they knew all too well what it all meant. "Well, it'll be neat to see if Maya's kid is a Siren... but there is that clause..."

Lilith swallowed hard, hoping that the "Siren Clause" isn't true, and that Maya's kid will either kill someone other than Lilith, or give birth to the seventh Siren in the current universe; she's like the latter option.

[hr] [/hr]

Gaige ran to Maya's room and knocked on the door. "Beat it or I'm setting you on fire." She heard Maya reply.

"It's me, let me in."

"No, I... I need to think things through," Maya called out. Gaige went for the doorknob but heard the telltale sign of a Norfleet being loaded with ammo within the room and decided to back off and give the Siren sometime.

She slumped down on the steps to the HQ; as she moped, she was joined by Axton. "What's up brat?"

"Shit hittin the fan, for starters," Gaige muttered.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered, he seated himself down next to the Mechromancer.

Gaige noticed that the Commando's arm was in a sling. "What happened to your arm, noob?"

"Got drunk and tried to arm wrestle Krieg, then went for a rematch against Brick; I want it to be company policy to never let me do that again." The two chuckled at Axton's antics, at least he was a fun drunk. "So, what about you, why do you feel like you got a shit taco for lunch?"

"Even with the company on it's last legs, it's finding ways to fuck my life over," The Anarchist muttered.

"You gotta give me more details then that," Axton retorted. Krieg walked up to them and sat down, being unnaturally quiet.

Gaige sucked in a deep breath. "So back when we killed that Hyperious ass-hole, the New-U machine thought it would be funny to give me a dick... according to Doctor Zed, it's a perfect copy of HIS dick." Gaige pointed to the Psycho. The Psycho responded by checking his own equipment in the off chance that Gaige actually stole his. "So... Tannis asked me to look into a wormhole in her room which lead to me and Maya having sex because apparently all Sirens are dual-equipped."

"Dual-equipped? Like they got a pussy and a dick?" Axton asked.

"Yup, and since Maya was raised by Monks that probably raped alter boys in secret, she got her jollies from internet and porn magazines, and since I didn't have pants on when Maya pulled me out of the wormhole Tannis trapped me in... we fucked, okay."

Axton became scared and turned to Krieg, who was picking his ears. "Nipple salads." Krieg uttered as if it was the most enlightening word in the cosmos.

"Okay, so... you two had sex... and Krieg isn't super pissed that you fucked a girl he likes, what else could be wrong?" Axton asked.

Gaige rubbed the back of her neck. "Apparently... Zed says that since Krieg is like the only person in the galaxy that can knock up Sirens, I... put a bun in Maya's oven." Krieg stood up, rather slowly, scaring both of his fellow vault hunters, and glared down at the Mechromancer and picked her up by her vest.

"UNCLE CLUB SAYS: BE. A. MAN! DO DA RIGHT TING!" Krieg yelled, dropping the little girl onto the pavement.

"Aren't you supposed to be pissed that Maya hooked up with Gaige?" Axton asked, he wasn't sure why Krieg wasn't taking out his buzzaxe or a gun out of rage that his crush was taken.

"With all the meat in the world, Pretty Lady can choose her own cut, only the butcher of life can shrug and give her what she bought, she bought the Mecha-meat. There are many holes for this little pony to fill, but only one can be its true fuckhole, and it wasn't Pretty Lady's fuckhole. She's mecha-girl's fuckhole. Besides... MY PECS BRINGS ALL THE GIRLS TO THE YARD, AND THIER LIKE, IT'S BETTER THEN YOURS; I COULD BANG YOU, BUT YOU'LL HURT FOR WEEKS!" Krieg sang and ran off.

Axton and Gaige sat there, dumbstruck by Krieg and how he took the news. "I guess he's okay with it all?"

"Why did Krieg suddenly make sense?" Gaige asked, trying to understand their axe wielding ally.

"Well, at least he won't spawn camp your ass for taking the girl he really liked," Axton muttered. "So what are you going to do?"

"You know what? Krieg's right. I should man up and kick some ass, who cares if Maya has a Norfleet in her room, I'll take it... like champ," Gaige stated.

"There ya go, me and Zer0 are going to farm Yellow Jacket for a bit; I wish you luck, kid," Axton chuckled.

Gaige turned and ran back into the HQ, to comfort her girl. She ran up the stairs and kicked the door down... only to hurt her leg in the process. "Motherfucker," She hissed.

"Gaige? What are you doing?" Maya asked.

Gaige straightened herself out and tried to ignore the pain in her leg. "I'm here to 'man' up and junk," she claimed, she took Maya's head and forced her into a deep kiss.

Despite the fact that Gaige had to stand on her toes to kiss Maya, it didn't make the moment less 'magical' to the girls. The Mechromancer soon felt the Siren's arms wrap around her in a tight hug, her breasts pressing against the smaller girl.

When they finally broke the kiss, they stared into each others eyes. Gaige soon she found a brick wall in her plan. "So... what now? I... didn't exactly thought this far."

Maya smiled. "Maybe we should 'cement' our relationship?" She suggested, pulling the Mechromancer towards her bed.

"Oh... okay," Gaige uttered, blushing heavily and smiling a goofy smile. She immediately threw off her vest and undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Maya soon discarded her cargo pants and boots.

Gaige fell backwards onto the bed as she tried to remove her own shoes and stockings. "Hold it, Gaige," The siren called out, causing the little girl to look up in confusion. "Leave the stockings on." Gaige's blush deepened but she complied, only taking her shoes off.

Maya, wearing only her leotard, sat on Gaige's lap, pulling her into another kiss as she took the Roboteer's shirt off. Gaige quickly shook her human hand to rid herself of her various bracelets before latching itself around the Siren's back.

Maya moved the boy shorts out of the way, to allow Gaige's dick out, slapping between the two girl's bellies. Gaige moved the leotard aside to allow Maya's own girth out. The Witch took both members in her hand and began to jerk them as the two made out.

Maya let out a gasp as she felt Gaige's robotic hand go around and probe her back door with a single digit. She stroked the girl's cocks faster while she felt the invading finger enter her. Her hand felt the two shafts become hard and leaking precum in her grasp. The broke the kiss as they stared into each other's eyes.

Behind the door, Lilith heard the quiet moans and chuckled, her own Siren-cock became hard from the sounds of the two younger girls making out, picturing what they might be doing in her head. It wasn't very long for her torn pants to feel tight and uncomfortable for the Firehawk, deciding it's high time to meet up with Moxxi again.

While inside Maya's room, the two simply stared while the Siren stroked them both off and the Mechromancer fingered the blue-haired woman's ass-hole. "Take me," Maya whispered.

Gaige nodded and took her finger out of Maya and helped her up, positioning her cock to enter the Siren's womanhood. Maya slowly sat back down onto Gaige's lap, biting her lower lip as the Mechromancer's cock spread her lower lips.

Gaige began kissing the Siren's breasts, teasing the nipples with her tongue. The feeling of Maya holding a tighter grip around her registered as her doing a good job.

With the Mechromancer hilted inside her, Maya slowly began to ride the little girl. The feeling of being so full, along with Gaige's oral affection along her breasts made the Banshee feel so good. She felt both of Gaige's hands on her ass, helping her move faster on the Anarchist's lap.

Gaige worked hard to keep herself from moaning, but Maya's pussy felt so good around her cock. She took note of the neglected length between their bodies, and hide her smirk from the Siren. She let her mechanical arm hold the Siren tighter, while her human hand gripped Maya's cock, stroking it in time with the Witch's bouncing.

"Not... fair," Maya grunted. She felt her orgasm coming close, and Gaige's affections towards her breasts and dick were not helping. She wanted to cum with the Mechromancer but the little girl did everything she could to make Maya feel great.

Gaige stopped toying with the older girl's breasts and gave her a lustful look. "I'm just helping you feel better, and as weird as it is, I wanna be there for ya, and the tiny tot I put inside ya." Gaige muttered, resting her head on Maya's chest.

Maya began petting the Mechromancer gently while grinding her hips in the smaller girl's lap. "Thanks Gaige, it means a lot to me." She tilted the Anarchist's head towards her own and kissed the adorable girl.

It wasn't long for Gaige to throw Maya onto the bed, fucking her missionary style. The Siren held her Mechromancer tightly while the smaller girl plowed her pussy with renewed vigor. "Oh fuck, Gaige."

Gaige smirked, and tried to fuck her lover as fast as she can, feeling the older girl's legs wrap around her back and arms hugging her tightly.

Maya had buried her face into the Mechromancer's collarbone and screamed as she came. Her cock unloading onto the chests of both girls and her pussy trying to milk the Mechromancer for all her spunk.

Gaige let out a loud grunt as her own cock began filling the Siren up, she leaned in and kissed Maya aggressively, only releasing her Siren when she felt the last twitch of her cock.

[hr] [/hr]

Lilith let out a pleasurable groan as she shot her load onto Moxxi's breasts. "That was a big load, sugar. Must have been something nice to wanna come and see me again."

The Firehawk only chuckled, wiping her dick on Moxxi's legs. "Let's just say that seeing love blossom on this shithole of a planet gets me pretty hot."

The light of curiosity ignited in Moxxi's eyes as she took Lilith's ten-inch monster into her hands. "Who would that be? Krieg and Maya?" She asked, stroking the cock for another round.

"If you think about it... you're about three quarters right," Lilith chuckled, leaving Moxxi more confused than ever as she was turned onto her hands and knees, feeling the fiery Siren's cock pressed against her puckered hole.

"Just promise me you'll send them my way, I could teach Maya how to... please a man the right way." Moxxi moaned, feeling Lilith fill her with hot cock.


End file.
